Here Comes the Sun
by DragonHazel
Summary: Althea Anderson is your normal teenage girl. Trying to get good grades in school, and singing in her school's vocal group. That is, until she finds out her dad is her half brother and they're both Half-Bloods. On her way to Camp Half-Blood Althea runs into a certain god, and her life is forever changed. (Apollo/OC, Thalia/OC).
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. They belong to the amazing Rick Riordan. I only own my original characters.

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Main Pairing: Apollo/Oc

Summary: Althea Anderson is your normal teenage girl. Trying to get good grades in school, and singing in her school's vocal group. That is, until she finds out her dad is her half brother and they're both Half-Bloods. On her way to Camp Half-Blood Althea runs into a certain god, and her life is forever changed.

A/N: I am writing this fanfiction, along with my other Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic : Bay and the Olympians: The Survival Diaries, for National Novel Writing Month as side projects from my original book. If updates seem sporadic or infrequent for the month of November, this is why. The last thing I want to do is update an unedited, short chapter, just to update. Now that this is over, enjoy!

Chapter: Prologue. (This is shorter than all future chapters will be).

I can't believe this. Why would my mom lie to me all these years? I mean, I always thought that Jackson and I were a lot alike, so I would have never guessed that he was not my father. We had the same sea blue eyes, and the same dark brown unruly hair. The only difference between us was that Jason was a lot taller than me, but I'm only 15, so of course I would be shorter, right? I should probably go back and explain what all this is about, and who I am. My name is Althea Aella Anderson. Althea means healing, after a plant in Greek mythology, and Aella means whirlwind, after the warrior who Herakles, also known as Hercules, killed during his twelve labors to become immortal. For some reason my mom really liked Greek mythology when she named me, but she hasn't really mentioned anything Greek mythology related since I've grown older, despite it being my best subject in school.

Now, on to the reason I'm questioning almost everything my mother has told me growing up. Apparently Jackson Anderson is not my real father. He said this as he packed his bags and left our small apartment in Atlanta. I questioned him while he was packing, but all he said is that he did not know who my real dad was, just that I wasn't his daughter. Jackson and I had always been closer than my mom and I. My mom acted like she was walking on eggshells whenever she was around me. Jackson, however, treated me as if I was an actual person. Someone who had thoughts, feelings, and ideas. But I couldn't go with him. He wanted to bring me with him, but Jackson has never had legal custody of me. I knew that he and my mom married after I was born, but I didn't know that the two of them had met after I was born as well. I just always assumed that I was born out of wedlock. Jackson told me he loved me, and that his door would always be open for me. But he was moving to New York. New York. Thousands of miles away. How would I be able to get there? Short answer: I would most likely never get there. Jackson left with a hug, and a stern look at my mother.

"You need to tell her sooner or later, she needs to go to camp to learn how to protect herself." My mother still has not told me what Jackson meant by this statement, despite me asking her multiple times.

"It's better that you don't know, you are so much safer here than you would be anywhere else, Althea." was always her response. Jackson left exactly a week ago, and I was tired of my mother never answering me honestly. So I'm doing the only thing any other teenage girl would do in this situation. I started packing a bag. Just a few clothes and hygiene things, some money I had saved up, a few pictures, a little bit of food, some maps and a small dagger my father, well, not my father gave me. Jackson gave me a medium size dagger that was a pretty bronze color. He always told me to always keep it with me, that I can use it to protect myself if I am ever in danger. Lastly, I shoved the small piece of paper Jackson gave me with his address written on it in his usual chicken scratch into my pocket.

"What on earth are you doing Althea?" My mother asks as I zip up my bag and slip my dagger into my jacket's pocket. I look at her and she is blocking the door of my room. Her hands are crossed across her chest, and her legs are locked. I throw my bag on my back and push past her easily, making my way towards the front door of the small apartment.

"What do you think I'm doing, mom?" I ask. She shakes her head and grabs my arm.

"If you even think about going to Jackson's new house, I will report you as abducted by him to the police." She says, seriously. I take my arm from her grip, opening the door.

"I am not going to Jackson's house." I say with a shrug. "I'm going to camp."

"He told you?" She practically yells. And I shake my head.

"No. He didn't have to tell me." I say. "I know where to go, and you are not going to stop me." I say trying to walk out of the apartment, but my mother stops me.

"You have no idea what you're doing, you will get yourself killed!" My mother says and I shake my head.

"How do you know this? And why did Jackson leave?" I ask. "And please, just tell me the truth." My mother sighs and sits down in a chair in our living room so I shut the door and lean against it.

"I went on the journey you're trying to go on before, Althea." She begins, "I can't tell you exactly what you will face if you go." She shakes her head.

"That doesn't matter to me, mom. I just want to go see dad." I say honestly.

"Not, your dad." She sighs and I roll my eyes.

"Why were you with him and calling him my dad, then?" I question.

"To protect you."

"How the hell is that protecting me?" I practically yell.

"You won't understand until you get to camp." She sighs. "But it's pretty obvious you need to go. Jackson was talking about danger brewing in New York. It might be best for you to go after all." She says, her head hanging in defeat.

"Danger?" I ask. "And me helping Jackson from it? How could I help him if I don't even know what's going on?"

"You will know as soon as you get to camp, Althea. Just please promise me you won't do anything stupid." My mother says and I laugh.

"Mom, it's me." I say pushing away from the door.

"Just, be safe, and send me an IM soon, alright?" She asks. "It seems like the fates want you to go to camp, and I can't stop you."

"The fates?" I ask.

"Something else you'll find out later." She replies quietly and I nod.

"I'll talk to you soon." I say before opening the door.

"Althea." My mom says and I turn my head to look at her. "Don't die." She says seriously and I nod before walking out of the apartment complex as fast as I could. In all honesty I had no clue where camp was. I was just following the address that Jackson left for me, but my mother did not have to know that. I hopped on the next bus near the complex towards my transfer. After that I would be making my way towards the airport. Jackson said he had a friend there once, maybe I can find them and bribe them to let me get a ticket to New York for cheap…

-Break-

I didn't even make it to the airport. Halfway there I stopped at a McDonald's to get something to eat. It seemed like a boring normal day inside. Children screaming, running around the store. Grandparents shaking their heads and laughing at them, or constantly telling them to sit down and be quiet. The hipsters sat holding their coffee, working on their macbooks in the corners, and the workers were constantly arguing with each other, but still getting orders out pretty quickly. After waiting in line for a while, the line moved up and I stepped forward, accidentally running into someone. I looked up and immediately blushed. I hadn't seen this guy a few minutes ago, he appeared out of nowhere. He was tall had sky blue eyes and had blonde hair. He looked like your typical surfer dude. He holds my shoulders to steady me and laughs a bit.

"I'm so sorry." I say after a second, rubbing the back of my neck, "I didn't see you there." The line moves up a bit more behind him and he steps backwards to stay in the line to the front counter.

"It's fine, Althea." He smiles down at me. I nod in understanding, but then pause.

"How do you know my name?" I ask the stranger. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet." He responds simply. "Have lunch with me and I will explain everything, and don't worry, lunch is on me." He says flashing a bright smile at me before grabbing my shoulder and pulling me up to stand by him. Before long we've ordered our food and sat down.

"So," I begin nervously, hoping it didn't show in my voice. "What's your name?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow before he unwraps his burger.

"Apollo." He says. "I'm surprised at the fact that you asked me my name before asking how I knew you, Althea." I shrug in response, picking up a fry and dipping it in ketchup, anything to not look into his eyes. If I did that I would probably die of embarrassment.

"Apollo as in the greek god?" I ask, and he seems proud?

"Yes. I am the greek god." He responds nodding and I almost choke on my food.

"You're joking." I say but he just shakes his head and I feel my mouth open in shock. He smiles at me taking a bite of his food.

"You know you will catch flies like that, especially in a place like this." Apollo smirks. I immediately shut my mouth and shake my head.

"I don't believe you." I say before picking at my fries. He sighs and shakes his head before snapping his fingers. All of a sudden a golden lyre appears in his hands and I grip the table to keep steady.

"Do you believe me now?" He smirks and I slowly nod my head.

"But how? I mean, why stop to talk to me, aren't you supposed to be you know," I say quietly. "Driving the sun?"

"The sun can sit still for a few minutes, no one will notice, besides." Apollo says looking at me. "Someone needs to make sure you don't get yourself killed." I roll my eyes.

"Thanks for the confidence boost, Apollo." I mutter picking up my food again.

"Hey," he says, causing me to look up at him. He quickly throws a fry and it hits my face. "That's lord Apollo to you, hero."

"Did you really just throw a fry at my face?" I ask, "You do know that isn't helping me believe that you are who you say you are." Apollo just shrugs.

"I'm sure I can prove it to you soon."

"Mmhmm," I hum before looking out the window. "Also, why did you call me hero?" I ask.

"How do you know who I am, but you do not know what a hero is." Apollo shoots back and I sigh.

"I know what a hero is, I just don't know what type you are referencing. Hero is the last thing I think of to describe me though." I say, pushing fries around on my tray.

"Hero as in the greek god version, Althea." Apollo says softly.

"But, I can't be." I say shaking my head.

"I know your brother has been watching over you, but you've never met your real father, have you Althea?" Apollo questions and I grip the table in front of me.

"I don't have a brother, and I don't know my real dad, I thought I did, but apparently I don't." I say shaking my head.

'This is a conversation you need to have with Jackson." Apollo sighs under his breath.

"Jackson? What about him, is he okay?" I ask.

"Jackson is okay, he's in New York at the address he gave you, but take another look at that address again, sweetheart." Apollo says. My brow furrows at the pet name but I immediately grab the address to look at it. The location had changed? I thought he lived in Manhattan, but now there is the address of a camp?

Jackson Anderson

Instructor

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 008-0008

"How? I ask. This all has to be a dream. I can't be a half-blood. I can't be a demigod. And I especially can't be a hero.

"Well, sweetheart," Apollo says again and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "When a god gets horny."

"No!" I say a little loudly, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Things get stormy." He smirks brightly.

"Not that!" I cry out softly.

"Oh, so you mean you don't need that conversation." The sun god teases and I shake my head quickly. He just shrugs and looks outside the window up to the sky.

"Well, I could demonstrate that to you in the future." He says as he wiggles his eyebrows and my cheeks grow hotter. This is blatant flirting from a literally hot god. He's probably used this trick on a lot of girls before. I bite my lip at the thought and lower my head a bit, picking at the last pieces of my food. I look up a bit and he's looking at me with concern in his sky blue eyes.

"I think it is almost time for me to get back to work." He says softly. I nod my head.

"Thank you for the lunch, Lord Apollo." I say getting up to throw my trash away.

"Oh, you thought I was only going to buy you lunch?" He asks. "And drop the lord part while we're alone." He finishes standing up as well. I nod my head and walk to the trash can. Apollo walks beside me and empties his trash in the can beside me. "I'm here for more than just giving you lunch and telling you about who you are." Apollo says and grabs my elbow after I throw away my food. He lightly pulls me out the door to our side and we walk out to a red pickup truck.

"And to hit on me like you do with mortal women?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"You are not like mortal women, Althea." Apollo shakes his head, opening the door to the truck.

"Really?" I question. Apollo nods his head.

"I can explain," Apollo pauses as we hear thunder in the sky. "Kind of." He finishes sheepishly looking up to the sky. The mysterious rumbling in the sky stops and Apollo looks back to me. "Dad has this thing about enforcing the ancient rules of gods not really talking to demigods or helping them. Plus he and your dad are not very close." Apollo shrugs motioning for me to climb up in the truck. I sigh and throw my bag in the floorboard before climbing up into the large vehicle. Apollo shuts the door as I buckle my seatbelt. He quickly walks over to the other side of the truck and puts the keys in the ignition.

"So," I begin.

"So." He teases and I roll my eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Camp Half-Blood." He says simply, pulling out of the parking spot.

"What?" I ask loudly and I'm greeted by his laughter. "I thought you said you had to get back to work soon!" I continue and he shakes his head at me.

"It's a good thing you are not the daughter of Athena. She would kill you for not figuring it out already." He looks over at me and smirks. I feel a pang in my chest. Am I really that stupid? I mean, I know I was only good at chorus and greek mythos, but I thought that might help me in this situation. Wait. Greek myths. "I did not mean to call you stupid, Althea." Apollo says softly but I shake my head. If it had to do with Greek myths that must mean…

"We are in the sun chariot?" I yell, looking at him. "And you're not wearing a seatbelt? Jesus Christ, Apollo, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Apollo immediately begins to laugh. "What?" I almost shriek. We were on the sun chariot. And this idiot was not wearing a seatbelt. He may have been driving it for a millennia but that doesn't mean that he couldn't get in a wreck. There was still a big possibility!

"I can't die, Althea. I can only fade, and I have a feeling that will not happen anytime soon." He chuckles, calming down. "But thank you for your concern, darling. It really does mean a lot." He looks over and smiles at me briefly before cursing and slamming on the break. I hear him say something under his breath in ancient Greek. "Stupid mortals, why do people allow them to drive like this?"

"And this is the exact reason I told you to put on a seatbelt!" I say smugly. Apollo sighs in defeat and clicks his seatbelt in place. He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you happy now, Lady Althea?" He asks, a humorous glint in his eyes. I feel something stirring in my stomach. Must be the McDonald's, or the stress, or both.

"Yes, Lord Apollo." I reply cheekily. "I am very, very happy." I smile. He rolls his eyes and turns back to the road when the person behind us honks their horn.

"Yeah, yeah. Impatient mortals." He mutters under his breath.

"Hey!" I say in protest. "Not all of us have the luxury of immortality, Lord Apollo."

"Oh shush." He waves his hand. I roll my eyes and look out the window. I immediately regret this decision. We were up in the clouds.

"Jesus Christ." I whisper under my breath, clenching my fists. I hear Apollo's chuckles beside me.

"Now, now Althea." He says, "No using the lord's name in vain."

"Oh shut up." I say before thinking. I freeze and look at Apollo at the corner of my eye.

"Did you just tell me, Apollo, the sun god, to shut up, demigod?" Apollo says in a deathly voice. I feel my heart in my throat and look down at my clenched fists. No longer clenched in fear of the height, but in fear of what Apollo would say. Despite not wanting to be a play thing for the god, I still liked him. I don't respond and I desperately try to hold the tears back. After the already long weak, and now that Apollo probably hates me now, I can't cope. I feel a few tears slide down my face and I look out the passenger side window. I hear Apollo shift and I flinch involuntarily. I feel his hand wipe away my tears.

"I was teasing, Althea." He murmurs before unbuckling me and pulling me into the seat beside him. "I'm sorry." He whispers in my hair, keeping one arm wrapped around my shoulders and his other hand on the wheel.

"It's okay." I whisper back and put my head on his chest. I shouldn't be doing this. I really, really should not be doing this but it just feels right.

"Want me to explain some more things before we get to camp?" He asks, squeezing my shoulder and I nod into his chest, my tears slowing down. "I think the mortals can handle a bit of a longer day." He says more to himself than to me and I smile. Maybe I really am different.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. They belong to the amazing Rick Riordan. I only own my original characters.

 **Genre:** Adventure/Romance

 **Main Pairing:** Apollo/Oc

 **Summary:** Althea Anderson is your normal teenage girl. Trying to get good grades in school, and singing in her school's vocal group. That is, until she finds out her dad is her half brother and they're both Half-Bloods. On her way to Camp Half-Blood Althea runs into a certain god, and her life is forever changed.

 **A/N:** I am writing this fanfiction, along with my other Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic : _Bay and the Olympians: The Survival Diaries_ , and _Be Brave Mia_ , a Divergent fanfiction for National Novel Writing Month as side projects from my original book. If updates seem sporadic or infrequent for the month of November, this is why. The last thing I want to do is update an unedited, short chapter, just to update. Now that this is over, enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: Camp Half-Blood**

Apollo dropped me off "near," Camp Half-Blood just before sunset and told me to find Chiron or my brother. I don't even know who Chiron is. He could be a normal guy or that centaur from all the myths for all I know! I sigh and adjust my backpack again, gripping my dagger in my right jacket pocket. According to Apollo, the woods around Camp Half-Blood were filled with monsters, something about gods and demigods attracting them. In all honesty, I was falling asleep in the sun chariot as Apollo was explaining things to me, it was warm and comfortable, and I didn't sleep much last night. There was one question Apollo never answered though, who is my real father?

"Well, well, if it isn't a lone half-blood." I hear a voice say and I immediately turn around behind me. A woman wearing a turban was behind me, she wears sunglasses in the fading sun and I swallow hard. A turban and sunglasses. Knowing I'm a half-blood. If this is not Medusa, I will be very surprised. "Dionysus and Chiron let you play in the woods by yourself?" She asks and I shake my head slowly. "You do know it is dangerous for someone of your cabin to be out alone, child." She sighs and folds her arms across her chest. I should turn around and run. Run as fast as I can until I eventually make it to whatever camp this is. But I don't. Why? My curiosity always gets the best of me. It's a good thing I'm not a cat.

"What cabin?" I ask. She cocks her head to the side and looks down at me, studying me and I avoid her eyes, looking to her eyebrows instead.

"Do you not know what cabin you belong to, child?" She questions and I shake my head again.

"If you truly know who I am, you should know the cabin in which I reside." I say with confidence, standing up straighter, keeping my hand close to my jacket's pocket. She nods in agreement and steps closer to me. I hear the snakes in her turban but act as if I hadn't heard a thing. The last thing I want to happen right now is to turn into a piece of stone.

"Cabin thirteen." She responds. I nod in agreement. "Now," she says, "What is a camper doing with a bag this late at night? And without your camp shirt?"

"I'm coming back from school, plus my mom hates my dad and me, so she doesn't want to see me in my camp shirt." I say with a shrug. It was probably the truth. My mother never mentioned my dad, and when she did she was bitter about it. She would hate the fact that I'm at camp, but she would probably love the fact that I'm out of her house. Hell, she's probably celebrating right now.

"Oh," Medusa says in a soft tone. "You poor thing." She shakes her head. "Mortal women are so," she pauses thinking of a word to say. "Naive." She finishes.

"How so?" I ask and she gives me an unbelieving glance. "I don't really care for mortal women, my mom and I have never been that close." I say with a shrug. "I just want to know why you think they are naive."

"Your mother will have to be judged by your father in the Underworld eventually." Medusa sighs. "It's a shame she doesn't realize that treating you badly will just get her worse treatment." So I'm Hades kid? It makes sense I guess, but I can't think about this. I have to get away from Medusa or kill her. But can I kill her? Perseus killed her in the story, right? Then is it even possible to kill her?

"That's true." I say, shrugging my shoulders. Medusa walks closer to me and pats my shoulder and I force myself to not flinch from her touch.

"You poor thing." She says. "Always living in the shadows like your father, but I have a way you can be the center of attention." She smiles at me and I look in the direction I thought camp was.

"It's fine, ma'am." I say before putting my hands in my jacket pockets, acting nervous. "Chiron is expecting me, and I don't want to be late getting back to camp." I start walking calmly towards the camp but hear her footsteps behind me. I'm either going to die, live, or turn to stone. The first and last options seem more likely in this moment. I don't have a sword like Perseus. I have a small dagger, how the hell can I cut her head off with this thing?

"Tell me, child of Hades, have you seen your father recently?" Medusa asks and I shake my head.

"I have never met my father." I say, walking a bit faster, the green forest is getting denser, maybe once it gets a bit darker I can blend into the shadows. That was wishful thinking. Before I knew it, the woman was in front of me and I saw her glasses on the forest floor. I close my eyes immediately and look down. I feel air near my face and close my eyes even tighter.

"It's a shame you will never meet him." She sighs. "Well, maybe you will, I've never questioned if my lovely art pieces visit the Underworld." I want nothing more than to be behind her so I can cut of this monster's head. If I could only get behind her. But there's no chance of that happening. Well, that's what I thought. One second I'm in my spot before I feel a tug in my gut. I slowly peek at the ground and I'm in a different spot? I look up a bit more and see the back Medusa's legs. I close my eyes immediately as she turns around looking for me but she doesn't see me?

"Where are you, daughter of Hades?" She questions, taunting me and I bite my lip from replying. I hear her footsteps come closer to me and I grab the dagger from my jacket pocket. Gripping the dagger I slowly pull it from my pocket and steady myself. I look up a bit more, knowing that the monster can't see me and I wait for her to walk closer. She almost walks into me but I step away quietly. As I step away, I pull the dagger up and aim it towards the middle of the monster's neck, avoiding the snakes.

" _I know you probably don't like me dad, but please Hades let this work."_ I pray to my father silently and let the dagger cut through the air, into the monster's neck. At first I think it will just get stuck in one spot but it doesn't. The blade cuts through her neck like butter and I close my eyes as bright green dust flies to the ground. I hear a thump and realize her head is still there. No. There is no way I'm carrying that somewhere.

" _It's a spoil of war, child. Take the head, and for god's sake don't open your eyes!"_ I hear a male's voice say in my head.

"Dad?" I ask the voice out loud, immediately smacking my forehead. I hear him give a sarcastic snort in my head.

" _Yes, it's me. Now hurry to camp. I'm not supposed to help you much."_ He says and I sigh before shrugging off my jacket. Damn. That's my favorite jacket too. I drop it in the direction of the head and pick it up before wrapping the jacket securely around it. I then stand up fully and begin back in the direction I was before. I don't know how, but I just knew whatever this camp was, was in this direction.

* * *

Holy shit this head is heavy. There's no way I'll be able to continue carrying this thing through this forest. I've probably walked a good seven miles, but I'm still not there. I groan and sit down on a large rock, setting the head in my lap. Sleeping would be a bad decision at this point in time, so I close my eyes for a second before standing again. I have to make it to camp tonight. If I don't, who knows what monsters will be out here?

* * *

Alright, well. That break wasn't needed after all. Five minutes later, I see the entrance to camp and almost collapse, but instead I straighten my back and put on a strong physique. I'm a child of Hades, god of the Underworld. I will most likely be hated by other campers or people, just as my father has been for centuries. I walk through the entrance of camp and see a large house with a few lights on, and completely dark cabins. I quickly make my way to the large house and breathe in deeply before shifting Medusa's head into my left arm and knocking on the front door with my right hand. Who knows who lived here? I didn't want to just walk in, I could probably be killed. The door opens and I sigh in relief as I'm pulled into the arms of my brother Jackson.

"You okay?" He asks into my hair and I nod, hugging him with my right arm.

"What's going on this late at night, Jackson?" I hear a voice grumble from inside the home. Jackson rolls his eyes and pulls away from the hug before motioning for me to enter the house while giving the jacket in my arms a weird look. "Ah," the man says. "Your sister." He says before turning back to the game he was playing with a man with a wheel chair. The man in question smiles at me before patting a chair beside him.

"My name is Chiron." He says before nodding at the bundle in my arms, "Do I even want to look at what is under that jacket?"

"Nope." I say simply before sitting it down on the floor at my feet along with my own backpack.

"What's in it, kid?" The other man barks out and I fight the urge to yell at him and turn to Chiron.

"You know, he may want to look at it, you shouldn't though." I whisper to him and I see him fight the urge to smile and the man across from us looks like he's ready to kill me.

"Great." He mutters. "Another stupid brat." I bite my lip. There goes any good first impressions. Chiron pats my arm and smiles encouragingly at me.

"This is Mr. D, Althea, the director of Camp Half-Blood." I nod in understanding. Apollo mentioned that a god was punished to stay at camp for a few more years, this must be Dyonisis. "Now, can you tell us what you've obtained on your way to camp?" Chiron asks.

"Medusa's head." I say honestly before Jackson rushes over to me, patting my shoulders and legs to see if I'm hurt. I start laughing and shake my head. "It's okay, Jackson. I'm fine. She saw me for a bit, but somehow I turned invisible." I mutter the last part more to myself than to Jackson and he nods his head slowly.

"You really take after dad then." He sighs before picking up Medusa's head. He walks over to the desk and grabs a cardboard box to stuff the head in. He tapes up the box and grabs a marker. "You want to send this to anyone?" He asks looking up at me.

"Sure." I shrug before standing and taking the marker from Jackson.

 _Lord Hades_

 _The Underworld_

" _As thanks for helping me earlier, dad."_ I think before capping the marker and handing it over to Jackson. I hear him laugh a bit and I smile. Jackson tilts his head and I shake mine. "Later." I smile at him and move to sit back down beside Chiron. He smiles at me before moving something in his game with Lord Dionysus.

"It's past curfew." Mr. D says before motioning with his hand for me and Jackson to leave. I sigh and put my bag back onto my shoulders and stand from the stool. I follow Jackson towards the door and turn around to face Mr. D and Chiron.

"Have a good night," I say before shutting the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. They belong to the amazing Rick Riordan. I only own my original characters.

 **Genre:** Adventure/Romance

 **Main Pairing:** Apollo/Oc

 **Summary:** Althea Anderson is your normal teenage girl. Trying to get good grades in school, and singing in her school's vocal group. That is, until she finds out her dad is her half brother and they're both Half-Bloods. On her way to Camp Half-Blood Althea runs into a certain god, and her life is forever changed.

 **A/N:** I am writing this fanfiction, along with my other Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic : _Bay and the Olympians: The Survival Diaries_ , and _Be Brave Mia_ , a Divergent fanfiction for National Novel Writing Month as side projects from my original book. If updates seem sporadic or infrequent for the month of November, this is why. The last thing I want to do is update an unedited, short chapter, just to update. Now that this is over, enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: Being Claimed**

"You're going to have to stay in the Hermes cabin until dad claims you." Jackson says as he gives me a tour of the camp. We'd visited the stables, arena, the mess hall which was just an open area with tables, and looked at all the cabins. There were twenty in total, and we were now standing in front of eleven instead of thirteen, Hades cabin. This cabin was eleven, the Hermes cabin. It makes sense, I guess. The protector of travelers having the cabin to dump all the unclaimed Half-Bloods.

"How do we know we're siblings if I haven't been claimed?" I ask, dreading having to enter the cabin. I look over at Jackson and he smiles sadly at me.

"After the war, all gods were required to claim their children by the age of thirteen. You were above the age of thirteen at the time, so it was just a matter of getting you to camp. Dad didn't want to send a satyr, and he didn't want me to just pick you up. Getting to camp is kind of a," Jackson pauses and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "It's kind of a way to establish yourself. We're in the Hades cabin. People don't really pay much attention to us, but if you get to camp on your own without getting killed, then that proves you're worthy of being here at camp." I bite my lip and sit down at a log on the ground by the cabin. Jackson follows and we look across the dark courtyard.

"What if I had a little help getting here?" I ask in the darkness.

"Everyone does. Sometimes it's a random nymph, another half-blood, or sometimes it's a minor god." Jackson shrugs. "Nico came to help me."

"Who's Nico?" I ask.

"Our little brother." He smiles at me, "But for you, it's only by one year." I nod in understanding. "Now, who helped you get here?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I ask quietly.

"Promise." He nods.

"Lord Apollo."

"What?" Jackson says loudly. I move quickly and cover his mouth before he can yell and wake someone up. He pats my hand and breathes deeply after I move my hand from his face. "Lord Apollo helped you get to camp?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"How?"

"He may have picked me up in the sun chariot." I say in a quiet high pitched tone, it came out more like a question than a statement. Jackson looks at me with a look of pure shock.

"Why?" Jackson asks after shaking his head.

"I don't know." I say just as confused as he is.

"Did he hit on you?" Jackson asks seriously. I roll my eyes.

"Not really." I say with a shrug. Apollo didn't really hit on me. Just flirted, I think.

"Did he say anything specific?"

"Well," I say slowly.

"What?" Jackson asks excitedly. "When Apollo says something really vague it might pertain to your future."

"Really?"

"He's the god of prophecy, Althea. What do you expect?"

"Ah true." I nod my head. "Well, he said," I pause to add dramatic effect.

"Althea, just tell me already!"

"When a god gets horn, things get stormy." I say seriously and Jackson looks at me like I have a second head. I then start laughing loudly. "You should see your face!" I say before almost falling off the log.

"Oh shut up, did he say anything serious?" Jackson rolls his eyes as I try to compose myself.

"Well, he told me you're my brother," I begin and Jackson nods. "And he said that I'm not like mortal women?" I say and my cheeks start to burn from embarrassment.

"I thought you said he didn't hit on you!" Jackson says and I roll my eyes.

"He didn't, well, kind of, but I called him out for being a playboy and he said that." I say quickly defending the god. Jackson sighs and nods his head.

"You might be his soulmate then." Jackson says simply. I feel my eyes bulge out of my head and I look over to him.

"You're joking." I say, but by the look on his face, he obviously isn't. Well, damn.

"Did he say anything else?" Jackson questions.

"Uh, well, nothing really that stood out." I say and Jackson nods. "Well," I mutter to myself. Jackson raises an eyebrow in question and I shake my head. "It's probably nothing."

"It's probably nothing does not go with the gods. If something happens, it happens for a reason." Jackson says seriously. I close my eyes and take a breath.

"He said it was a good thing I wasn't Athena's kid, but I felt like I got stabbed in the gut when he said that." I say shaking my head. I look at Jackson and he looks at me seriously.

"You are probably a legacy of Athena then, a relatively close legacy, maybe one or two generations." Jackson says more to himself than me. That means my mom or one of my grandparents was a child of Athena? I mean, if it was my mom it would make sense. She was always working at the library, or always had her nose in a book. It would also explain us having so many arguments. A daughter of Athena and a daughter of Hades getting along didn't seem very likely.

"It was probably mom." I say quietly.

"It would make sense." Jackson nods in agreement.

"Did yall ever," I let the question hang.

"Oh Hades no." Jackson says quickly. "I was there only for your protection. She knew that too, that's why she put up with me. That and she needed help paying the bills." He shrugs his shoulders. "I never really liked her."

"Me neither." I say honestly.

"No shit." Jackson says standing up. "We can talk tomorrow, get some rest, kiddo." He says kissing my forehead and walking to cabin thirteen. I sigh and walk quietly into the Hermes cabin. There's only a couple of bunks left so I put my bag on the bed against the wall and lay down facing it. Hopefully the morning would come soon, because I don't know if I'll be able to sleep in a cabin with _this_ many campers inside of it.

-Break-

Spoiler alert: I didn't sleep. As soon as I saw the sun rise, I sat up and stretched. Laying at my feet was a bright orange shirt. I pick it up and realize it's the same camp shirt Jackson was wearing. I quickly put it on over my tank top and stood up looking around. I see two boys the same age, probably twins setting up a prank on the door to what seemed to be the counselor's room. I smirk and grab my bag before walking over to them. The movement scared them and the green dye meant for the head counselor ended up on their bright orange shirts.

"Oops." I whisper innocently with a smirk on my face.

"You know," one twin begins.

"If that wasn't amazing," the second one continues.

"We would so kill you right now." The first one finishes and they both laugh quietly. I join them in laughter and grab the bucket from them and hide it under my bunk. Other campers had started to get up and quickly change clothes before the cabin counselor eventually came out. He raised his eyebrow at me but just said one thing.

"When we go to breakfast, you're in the back of the line." I nod in understanding but he's already walked to the door.

"Fall out." He calls over his shoulder and people begin to follow him in a line. I roll my eyes and the twins smile at me before getting in the line. We all walk to the dining area and start grabbing our breakfast. Kids start walking towards a fire and throw a piece of food into it. A small offering to the gods? How does that compare to me giving my dad Medusa's head last night? I sigh and put the best pieces of bacon from my plate into the fire and move to follow the Hermes kids to their table when I hear someone gasp. I turn my head towards the source of the sound and see my brothers as well as the girl who gasped in line. Jackson smiles a bit and points to above my head and then to my chest. I look up above my head and see a three headed flaming dog above my head. My father had claimed me. I smile before remembering Jackson pointing to my chest. I look down and above my heart is a golden Lyre.

Looking around the mess hall I see people looking at me in shock, hate, and intrigue. I smile to myself before finding table thirteen and sitting down at it, waiting patiently for my siblings. I specifically ignored the looks from other campers as I dug into my plate. I was a lot more hungry than I thought I would be, besides, I needed to take my annoyance out on something so I started stabbing my eggs with my fork. Before long everyone moves on with their lives, that or they're gossiping about me. It could be either. A kid of Lord Hades, most likely the soulmate of Lord Apollo? That's not something you see everyday.

" _No shit."_ I hear my father grumble in my head and I suppress my laugh.

" _Didn't you say you weren't supposed to talk to me like this?"_ I ask in my head as my brothers sit down at the table, Jackson sitting directly across from me, and Nico sits beside him. Jackson raises an eyebrow at my smile and I point my finger to my head and Jackson nods. Nico looks at Jackson and he tells him that I'm talking to dad. Nico shakes his head with a smile. Apparently dad did this a lot.

" _I'm not supposed to interfere with your life much, but I've never really listened to my little brother's bright ideas."_ My father mutters in my head. I smirk.

" _So you are the reason everyone calls me a rebel?"_ I ask.

" _Hey, I didn't do anything. Don't blame me for you getting caught. Why do you think I have the helm of darkness?"_ He asks and I shake my head.

" _Aren't you supposed to be ruling the Underworld right now?"_

" _It's so boring, and I don't have Persephone to talk to right now because she just has to go back to her parents. And then when she comes back I have to deal with her mother and all that damn cereal."_ My dad says and I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

" _Dad, eating damn cereal could cheer you up."_ I say and he doesn't say anything for a moment.

" _You're lucky you're my favorite daughter."_ He grumbles.

" _I'm your favorite?"_ I ask.

" _Yes. My other daughter is Roman, but she isn't really around much. Besides, you've already done a lot in your life Althea."_ He says before continuing. " _I'm going to have to leave you now. Tell your brothers I say hello."_

" _Aye, aye captain."_ I say in my head.

" _Oh shut up, you may have his eyes but you are so not Poseidon's kid."_ My father shoots back and I laugh to myself before looking up from my food to my brothers.

"Dad says hi." I say simply. They both roll their eyes and I can't help but notice how similar they act just in the way they carry themselves. They both sit up straight, just as I do. And we all have unruly dark brown hair. I smile at both of them before digging into my food. I wouldn't mind living here.


	4. An Update of Sorts

Hi there everyone!

I just wanted to say thank you for all the support and reviews of _Here Comes the Sun_!

I've went back and added a bit to the Prologue after reading some reviews, and I will work on other shortcomings in the upcoming chapters.

I won't be adding these updates normally, but since this is my first fanfic that I've been updating regularly, I wanted to leave you all an update.

Again, thank you all for reading and the next chapter should be out this weekend or Monday afternoon!

Dragon Hazel


End file.
